Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 February 2016
11:10 Because it's only possible to be either overpowered or underpowered. 11:10 If you f*cking want to , I'll be 100% underpowered, but the pages stay the same! >:( If you want it, go ahead, tell me! 11:11 In Mega's way of thinking. Right now you are the only one that's corrupting yourself, thinking that we want something, just because you said so! 11:12 Well srsly, HOW can my plants be balanced? 11:13 Simply slightly nerf them. He could just easily defeat herd of Gargantuars, or other Boot-Leg, but not the whole army of them. 11:13 Maybe.....Normal health,normal attack,normal defense,and no armor. 11:13 Boot-leg Gold Magnet 11:16 But seriously, I really get tired of this. If you want to think that we want you to be s***, so be it. Just keep in mind that the ones that keep thinking so in their life, rarely get to live long enough to do something with this. The comunity will simply beat the crap out of you and leave nothing to scrap out of the floor. 11:17 I know it because I've seen one such thing happen with my own eyes. 11:18 refresh for (b-l gm) emote 11:19 *Sigh* Seriously, can there be just ONE day here on the Wikia without argument? One day, I don't ask for more. 11:19 ikr 11:20 I guess I nerfed BLCSD by saying he is strong enough to take a whole herd ( level) of gargantuars, and one strongplant /boot-leg, but not an ARMY 11:20 Alright, I need to go watch something funny, otherwise I will just burn out from anger. Brb 11:20 Provided BLCSD is under a 99.999999% attack and health debuff. 11:20 BTW his Space Base can't/won't ever be nerfed, I'm not allowing easy raids for SUPER STRANG Stuff >:C 11:21 :/ 11:21 If i ask a admin to delete the space base,it wont EXIST. 11:21 YEAH 11:21 SO 11:21 HA 11:22 and so will the super strong sh!t you hide in there 11:22 And your precious...little...armor.... 11:22 SHUT UP DEVON 11:22 SCOREEEEEEEE 11:22 you're trying to make me abandon everything 11:22 even my life 11:22 REAL life 11:22 WTF? 11:23 Stupid 11:23 Overreaction 11:23 I hate people that overreact 11:23 Lets sing the stupid song! 11:23 At this point I don't care, I will just do anything to 11:23 Keep 11:23 my 11:23 pages 11:23 UP! 11:24 Look I nerfed BLCSD, planto and his BL counterpart aren't that strong 11:24 Just leave him alone with his insane state of mind. It's not worth it to argue with the people dumber than you. 11:24 The base was designed to not allow EASY raids for STRONG Raritanium. So yeah 11:24 Aren't that strong 11:24 PFFTTT 11:25 At this point, I KNOW people are hating me, lets see 11:25 People that Hate MegaVile2004: 324179 11:25 would you look at that 11:26 thats a lie 11:26 Citron,may you put the space base for deletion. 11:26 (troll) 11:26 you dont even know 324179 11:26 people 11:26 Devon, if he marks it for deletion, I'll just remove it 11:26 Lol. 11:27 Look at this 12 year old! 11:27 brb laughing 11:27 *11 11:27 Your not allowed to remove candiates for deletion templates 11:27 :( would it be good if I just left chat for 3 days? Playing gmod, only visiting the page activity. But no chat for 3 days? 11:27 Actually 11:27 if its not a good reason 11:27 if you do so you will be blocked 11:27 yes it is 11:28 overpowered 11:28 bruh 11:28 this 11 year olds making my day 11:28 i 11:28 wunt 11:28 food 11:28 Devon, if you would be able to ban me 11:28 would you 11:28 forever? 11:28 maybe. 11:28 maybe not 11:28 Alright, Maybe I will do something actually. 11:28 Mega, reap thinks your bad rper 11:28 *a 11:28 prove it 11:29 I dont have rpoof since i never took a picture in chat 11:29 But he came on chat 11:29 and was like 11:29 "Mega is the worst rper ever, even worse then carp" 11:29 Yes I am, now excuse me, I'm leaving chat for 3 days, laugh at me and post taunting comments on all my pages, if you want, I won't complain... 11:29 Especially, since he said that himself. 11:30 Dirty little orphan... 11:31 Pfffffffffft 11:31 I don't like him 11:31 at all 11:31 ^ 11:31 Please, did somebody ever like him? 11:32 He just aim to make others hate them and then blame them for the destruction of the entire universe even though it's not his fault. 11:32 *their 11:33 srs like who? 11:34 , 11:34 , 11:34 , 11:34 Don't even ask, it's not referring to you after all. 11:34 ik 11:34 its mega? 11:35 mhm 11:35 eeeh... 11:35 Yeah, this orphan of my a****le 11:35 im starting to get an ulser from him :/ 11:35 idek what an ulser is btw 11:35 i just used it in a sentance i just think it means annoyed :/ 11:35 anywaylll 11:35 he like BEEEEEGS ME 11:35 we do pm rps 11:35 he begs me to do his thing 11:35 and i keep telling him 11:35 why dont we do my thing? 11:36 then he says i allways do 11:36 and i say to him 11:36 Well, he's more of a pimpel, or weed in bothanical point of view. 11:36 No! you tie it back into your rp back at the end 11:36 Pretty much 11:36 hes starting to annoy me 11:37 If it only was you it would be good, but now he's just annoying everyone else too. 11:37 Ask Devon, or CitronFire. 11:37 Ik he annoyes citron 11:37 i didnt know it anoyed devon that much 11:37 He annoys me so much 11:37 I can barely even do my RP's 11:38 IKR! 11:38 THATS WHAT IM SAYEN! 11:38 At least I can do FaE ithout him for 3 days 11:38 he allways trys to tie it into his thing 11:38 hey, don't rage that much, don't be just like him. 11:38 we cant even do OUR things 11:38 i rage alot 11:38 I want to come to megas house,and break his computer into 8,000,000 peices 11:38 im not mad either 11:38 Eh 11:38 dont hate him that much 11:38 hate him enoth that i would kick him from chat amillion times XD 11:39 I just deleted all of the info about his space station in the Flusion page. 11:39 O.O 11:39 isent that abuse? 11:39 Nope. 11:39 Not at all,my good friend 11:39 buddy 11:39 amiego 11:39 deon 11:39 NO 11:39 DONT YOU DARE START THE BUDDY CHUM PAL XD 11:39 its to long xD 11:39 randomrp? 11:40 Pal 11:40 chum 11:40 *stares* 11:40 IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD... 11:40 I wish Idem was here. 11:40 (troll) 11:40 ikr 11:40 when you want him hes not here 11:40 when you dont need him hes on 11:40 Well, anyone wants some chips? 11:40 Mate (TROLL) 11:40 same thing happens with emag 11:40 I DO 11:40 lol 11:40 *witheren grabs sans and shoots him into space 11:40 lol 11:40 I have a pack of green onion flavored chips 11:40 JEALOS 11:41 you have summoned the org lord 11:41 LAYERS 11:41 ONIONS 11:41 I preffer grilled pepper ones, but whatever. 11:41 HAVE 11:41 LAYERRRRRRRRRRRS 11:41 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 11:42 Devon, are you referrencing Shrek right now? 11:42 for some reason,yes 11:42 i dont like shrek 11:42 but 11:42 yolo 11:42 What? 11:42 srs 11:42 can we continue the rp with duncan and witheren? 11:42 Shrek is the best Dreamworks film ever! 11:42 lies 11:43 how to rekt your dragon is rekt 11:43 No 11:43 i like spirit more than both of em :/ 11:43 can we continue the rp SRS 11:43 dank man 11:43 ? 11:44 Leave me alone man, I'm already mad enough because of this Mega d*** 11:44 i wanna rp :( 11:45 (Sans) :Ameigo,Pal,Chum,Buddy,Friend,pally,bro 11:45 YOU DONT OWN SANS 11:45 oh nvm XD 11:45 chillpeashooter ping 11:45 (Papyrus) :SANS I WILL F*CKING END YOU! 11:45 I hate it when chill is afk and i need her :/ 11:46 hey guys 11:46 witheren: *looks over to papyrus and looks like a black skeleton with a black cape* 11:46 wanna see something cool? 11:46 witheren: *tilts head 11:46 holdon 11:46 maybe... 11:46 HOLDON IS MY COUSINS NAME 11:46 except its holden not holdon 11:46 X3 11:46 I could show you something funny, but you probably would not like to see it. 11:46 (Planto) :hello i am planto i am better than everyone cuz i was made by a 11 year old f*ckboy 11:47 LOL 11:47 Aye 11:47 rp? 11:47 witheren: *walks over to papyrus* 11:48 ntm 11:48 wait 11:48 (blcsd) :hello i am faggot boot leg cold snap dragon i like to kill everyone and pretend im the best one cuz i have stupid armor that cant be destroyed and if it does i will be a giant cry bady and yell at admins saying its not fair 11:48 Wait ima do one ima do one 11:48 (planto) : Im an op bastard i cant do anything and i disrupt rps 11:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH9UaXbwMPM 11:49 sorry this is fun teaseing ppl 11:49 No it's how Mega lives his life. 11:50 The link I put down is about how pet's are treated during zombie apocalypse. 11:50 Aye 11:51 TO THE BONE ZONE 11:51 (BLCSD) : Im an op bastard that revives himself in rps and summons mechas out of thin air and has enoth "intelligence" to dodge every attack known to man 11:51 nice 11:51 Don't forget the zomborg. 11:52 zomborg? 11:52 what zombotg 11:52 im sure every single moment 11:52 Zomborg: Hi, I'm f****in unbeatable zombie with unlimited amount of zombots and ability to kill all plants with one shot. I murder primal plants and there's nobody to kill me. 11:52 in megas head is 11:53 op op op op op op INSTA KILL op op op op op op 11:53 Listen guys 11:53 he claimed my characters once 11:53 when meow deleted them for stubs? 11:53 he claimed drone pea 11:53 and used him against (DC) 11:53 and he keeps going 11:54 drone pea: *shoots a lazer that doess 9000000000000000000000000000000 damage AND IT HIT* 11:54 (dc) only has like 25 health :/ 11:54 ntm his attacks do barely anything 11:54 I do say im sick of this thing where hes OP as heck 11:55 He did have this thing in one of the RPs and I really hated how he ended up actually murdering ALL of the primal plants preventing others from ever existing. 11:55 ... 11:55 lol 11:55 that timeing 11:55 yah 11:55 Hey, I'm typing slowly, alright? 11:55 Its ok 11:55 im sorry 11:55 but yah 11:55 Im also sick of how 11:55 he just in rps 11:56 its like he has a 70 ton backpack on 11:56 that he can take his armour out 11:56 and put on 11:56 then just mow down my characters 11:56 I MEAN SRSLY 11:57 Yeah, can't we just do something with this guy so that he won't ever annoy us again? 11:57 brb, I got hungry. 11:57 look at the drone pea page 11:58 he claimed it look 11:58 11:58 “ I am Drone Pea! ” 11:58 — Drone Pea 11:58 -Drone Pea- used to be owned by Disabled, but is owned by MegaVile2004. 11:59 Sick of his stuff i mean srsly 11:59 god hesh 01:54 (hypno) : What...? H-how do you eat children? 01:56 (Scaley): In the same way you would eat an adult. Or are you the type that would want to eat me? *She winks.* 01:58 (hypno) : W-w-well, it depends on your taste. 01:59 (hypno) : Like, are you salty or sweet? 02:00 (Scaley): I'm not sure, I've never checked... I'm sure you're used to salty tastes though. 02:01 (hypno) : Why do you think that...? 02:01 (Scaley): You seem like the type. *She winks.* 02:04 (hypno) : Uh... Alright? 02:04 (hypno) : *He doesn't understands the second intentions.* 02:05 (Scaley): So, are you going to taste me? 02:08 Cosmic: *Rolls his eyes behind the shades and moves back to Suburbia* 02:08 Hello 02:09 (hypno) : ...I guess I'll try? 02:09 Hello. 02:09 SeriousGranade, I saw you deleted the plant space station from Flusion's page XD 02:10 (Scaley): Well, that's certainly what I expected. *Petting him with her tail.* 02:10 ZWAT Zombie: *Notices a pair of Sunflowers walking around one of the lawns* heheh, lucky meh. *sneaks up to the Sunflowers hiding behind one of the buildings* 02:10 Yeah, I wanted to make Mega mad with that. He always annoys me and my buddies, so that's mah revenge. 02:11 Mega=OP 02:12 Yeah, dat OP bastard 02:12 "Insta kill turrets" : O 02:12 Also, right now me, Hypno and Idem are doing a random RP right now. 02:12 Okay 02:12 Go ahead 02:12 I'll watch 02:13 (hypno) : *He bites her tail and sucks on it.* 02:13 My new character - ZWAT Zombie is on the quest to kill some plants, nothing special. 02:13 There's no user worser at RPing than Vile. 02:13 Like, damn. 02:13 Remember him at PvZU? 02:13 Either him, or Cam 02:14 Cam? 02:14 He's that bad? 02:14 Don't even ask. 02:14 (Scaley): *She giggles.* Not what I had in mind, but I like it... 02:14 Why do you think he is bad? 02:14 Ask Idem, he will explain it better than me. 02:15 Carp is rather awful too. 02:15 *asks Idem why Cam is a bad RPer* 02:15 ZWAT Zombie: *As he notices his chance, he fires his homing Hydra ZPG at one of the Sunflowers* 02:15 Oh. 02:15 I have TONS of reasons. 02:15 Gimme a few 02:15 First, most of the time he RPs, he uses Non-pvzs. 02:16 Man, he doesn't even use a self-made plant or zombie 02:16 Like, okay, I knwo you like using Non-pvz and all, but you're already abusing them. 02:17 Second. 02:17 He almost NEVER captalizes a sentence. 02:17 Carp ticks almost all of the boxes when it comes to being an awful RPer. 02:17 I can't stand people who nevers capitalize 02:17 never* 02:17 *One of the Sunflowers notices the rocket, but it was to late and second one was hit before he could be warned, direct hit killing it in place* 02:17 Oh, dang, Serious. 02:17 That violence. 02:17 XD 02:17 Whilst Cam doesn't capitalise sentences, Carp doesn't even write them. 02:18 What? 02:18 95% of the time it feels like the sentence was abruptly stopped. 02:18 Yeah 02:18 So you got more reasons idem? 02:18 God. Moding; 02:19 He's woefully overpowered, treating his character as pretty much God. His characters have no personality at all... 02:19 Oh yeah, and sometimes I feel like the worlds in his sentences got mixed up 02:19 words* 02:19 Yeah, I wanted to say - M.E.O.W, you already asked for few reasons, I thought for one second you will say gimme a 20 of em. 02:19 "gimme a 20 of em" 02:20 Also, he's horribly immature. 02:20 Then again most people have a flaw in RPing somewhere. 02:20 Yes 02:20 Some people have loads of them. 02:20 Am I a good RPer? 02:21 Yeah, you are. 02:21 Better than most users. 02:21 Read Mega, Cam, Carp 02:21 Oh, yeah. 02:21 I forgot to mention. 02:21 You know when you're RPing, but RPing jokingly? 02:21 Like, not being serious. 02:21 Cam takes those RPs seriously. 02:21 Even if sometimes you suffer from what I deem a mild case of WMag syndrome: Typing out things so fast that those that aren't fast at typing can hardly respond. 02:21 Oh, oh no. 02:22 That's my flaw 02:22 I type too fast? 02:22 I gotta go to skewl. 02:22 See ya guys. 02:22 Be gud. 02:22 ;) 02:22 I type too slow to 02:22 Sometimes. Too fast for me at least. 02:22 Cya, Idem. 02:22 Cya 02:22 I'd say I have numerous issues. 02:22 You don't really have any 02:22 The main one being that I struggle immensely with personalities. 02:23 I also tend to overact at times, just like Mega, but I at least try to control it. 02:23 It feels like they gravitate to an extent towards a set personality. 02:23 I also tend to overact 02:24 Even if Carp takes it a step further and so there is only one personality. 02:24 Well kinda bad situation here 02:24 Welcome. 02:25 First thing, there's a vandal running around on the main wiki 02:25 Damn... 02:25 GJ, admins? 02:25 What is the main wiki? PvZ WIki? 02:25 You're talking to me? 02:25 Yep 02:25 That's main wiki 02:27 The only thing I did here was to remove Mega's thing and that's it. 02:27 Personally, I think Hypno is a very good RPer 02:27 Thanks... 02:27 And apparently poofy has completely disappeared for days now 02:27 I had to stop gaming to do wiki patrol 02:28 Freaking vandals 02:29 I only wanted revenge on this guy for those numerous times he annoyed me and the rest. Sorry, but I couldn't do anything else. 02:30 One thing I'll do for sure though - if Mega will ever become admin/mod, I'm leaving this Wikia forever. 02:30 Ugh 02:32 I hate when trolls try to disrupt my gaming 02:32 .. 02:32 I guess I came in the wrong time 02:33 The M.E.O.W. King ping 02:33 ZWAT Zombie: *Rocket Leaps near the second Sunflower and fires the whole salvo with his Z-Tech Interceptor Blaster, not only taking it down, but also stripping all of it's petals* 02:33 Yes? 02:33 RP? 02:33 02:33 Average MV character: 02:33 Indestructible machine of death: *Breaks RP Monitor* 02:33 Yep 02:34 RP Monitor: *EXPLODES* 02:34 I like MV, I just hate his OPness 02:34 Wmag is UP compared to him 02:34 Same 02:34 He has good ideas 02:34 I also hate his lack of confidence 02:34 He's just doing them wrong 02:34 Yes, we all did OP junk 02:35 Cosmic: *Walks to the edge of Suburbia, coming back to the Crazy Dave's villa* 02:35 ZWAT Zombie: *Looks at the flowers' bodies to make sure they're dead and looks at the home they guarded* hehehey... *Slowly walks up to the door* 02:35 And at least what he's doing is WAY better than "but i won't use him in battles ;( " 02:35 makes me want to die from the inside and the outside 02:37 (WM) : *Shopping in the mall* 02:37 (Magnet) : Hey, how about we go to the rollercoaster? It's quick! 02:37 As you said, pretty much everyone did "OP junk". 02:37 But most have matured out of it. 02:37 But MV is still at the OP junk stage. 02:37 He'll eventually get out of it 02:37 (Bamboom) : I'll go with the aquacoaster. Looks more fun. (Enters) 02:37 But he doesn't join the annoying "I won't use him in battles" stage. 02:38 Hypno, who could you actually mention as an example of the one who grew off of the OP junk? 02:38 Puffy 02:38 I need characters aside from Hazel and Scaley. 02:38 He even was there during managership 02:39 And he's still manager but not that OP 02:39 02:39 ZWAT Zombie: *Bursts through the door and walks inside* 02:39 Well, want to know a person who was here since the start off the wiki and didn't grow off? 02:39 I grew up from that OP junk 02:39 Bearjedi. 02:39 The blimp used to be so OP 02:39 I never was there myself; I only had one in the entire life :3 02:39 Now it doesn't even has weapons anymore! 02:39 WMag was certainly worse back in the ol' days. 02:40 I usually try not to make things OP. Even if they're exceptional, they're not allmighty 02:40 But he still had main rivals 02:40 And once entered a stalemate with weak opponents (Waterfruit) and (Cattail) 02:40 I tend to give things weaknesses. 02:41 Rather than make them moderately good everywhere I tend to go for exceptional at one area and pathetic in another. 02:41 Yup 02:41 *As the moments pass the silence get's broken down by sudden "NOOOOOOO!!" that came from the house attacked by ZWAT Zombie* 02:41 maybe 5000HP + 500DMG = death machine 02:41 I RESERVE THIS 02:41 (Hazel): *Cowers and whimpers from the loud sound.* 02:42 Imagine it though, 500 DMG can almost drain anything out of health 02:42 Who is the WORSE. RPER. EVER ? 02:42 MegaVile 02:42 Hmm.. How about 1000HP? 02:42 But let's not talk about this and focus on RP for now. 02:42 This'll make it safer 02:42 Ok 02:42 And the worst rper = bearjedi 02:43 What makes him such a bad RPer? 02:43 Average bearjedi move: 02:43 I mean, I've seen a couple of horrendous RPers. 02:43 (Smacks (WM) 3428482 times) 02:43 Carp and MV are definitely contenders for the worst RPers... 02:44 ZWAT Zombie: *Moves out of the house and quickly moves out of Suburbia* 02:44 I actually thought carp would "steal" Hazel 02:45 (Hazel): What's going on with me..? *Her abdomen is still bloated.* 02:47 Finally convinced an admin to ban the vandals 02:47 He's too incompetent to decide it himself so we are screaming at his ears right now 02:54 (Hazel): *She gives a sad sigh and walks around.* 02:56 ZWAT Zombie: *Move out with a Sunflower's flower arm and a brain in one of his hands, but he ends up crashing against Hazel* 02:59 (Hazel): *She looks at ZWAT Zombie and bursts into tears as she backs away.* 03:00 ZWAT Zombie: Eh, weak nerves. Not worth a while. *He just moves away and vanishes in the bushes* 03:02 (Hazel): *She runs away.* 03:05 (Hazel): Everyone wants to hurt me! 02:44 I actually thought carp would "steal" Hazel 02:45 (Hazel): What's going on with me..? *Her abdomen is still bloated.* 02:47 Finally convinced an admin to ban the vandals 02:47 He's too incompetent to decide it himself so we are screaming at his ears right now 02:54 (Hazel): *She gives a sad sigh and walks around.* 02:56 ZWAT Zombie: *Move out with a Sunflower's flower arm and a brain in one of his hands, but he ends up crashing against Hazel* 02:59 (Hazel): *She looks at ZWAT Zombie and bursts into tears as she backs away.* 03:00 ZWAT Zombie: Eh, weak nerves. Not worth a while. *He just moves away and vanishes in the bushes* 03:02 (Hazel): *She runs away.* 03:05 (Hazel): Everyone wants to hurt me! 03:23 Good lord I went through so many BOI:R losses in order to get D6... 03:25 Welcome. 03:27 I found D6 not as difficult to unlock in Rebirth. Actually what gave me the most trouble was to unlock 2 items - D100 and Godhead 03:27 I don't think I've got either. 03:27 But I hate playing as ??? 03:27 But eventually I got a rather good run. 03:28 I got through both Uteros very quickly. 03:28 If you hate to play as 3x question mark, then you will ragequit multiple times trying to win as The Lost 03:28 I know. 03:28 At least The Lost has upsides. 03:28 I got quite a lot of damage and ROFs up as well as Mom's Contacts. 03:29 So I was rapidly firing very high damaging tears with homing. 03:29 Spoongives you homing 03:29 I think it was something I got from an Angel room. 03:29 Mom's Contact give you petrifying shots 03:29 *Spoon 03:29 Spoon 03:30 I thought Mom's Contact was the one that gives shielded tears. 03:30 Man, why the word *Bender* keeps getting hidden? 03:30 Probably a broken emote. 03:30 Lost Contacts give you shielded shots, Mom's Contact give you freezing effect 03:30 Oh. 03:30 I must've got Lost Contacts then. 03:30 But I do hate Cursed Eye - I lost so many runs because of this item 03:31 It is quite awful. 03:31 I mean, it could have a huge potential with IPECAC, or Polyphemus, but otherwise it's weak. 03:32 I think Monstro's Lung would do a far better job if accompanied by those two. 03:32 You won't get a lot with an ability to charge salvos up if... NO! No No No No, Monstro's Lung + IPECAC is a bad combo I killed myself with it once. 03:33 And to make things worse, in the nest floor I got Tiny Planet. 03:33 I do imagine it being a lethal combo. 03:33 *Next 03:33 Tiny Planet is good with Brimstone I think. 03:33 Yeah, but getting it with Monstro's Lung puts you in the Nightmare Mode. 03:33 Mutant Spider + Monstro's Lung is lethal. 03:34 The burst of shots you fire with this combo doesn't even make one full circle. 03:34 Oh, also, wanna see something funny? 03:35 I guess? 03:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH9UaXbwMPM Then watch this. 03:35 Lost Contacts + Tiny Planet I guess would be a good shield-maker. 03:36 You know, I think Lost Contacts with Ludovico Technique and Mutant Spider would be better. 03:37 I've never seen Ludovico Technique with any of the shot quantity increasing things. 03:38 I hate The Haunt. 03:38 Also one combo I found very devastating - Rubber Cement + Parasite. Oh, Haunt, the worst starting boss, especially on Cellar 1 03:38 Dingle tends to cause me discomfort. 03:38 The charge attack thing often being tough to evade. 03:39 But Rubber Cement with Parasite will allow you to flood enemy with bullets. Combine it with transformation into Guppy and you have won the game. 03:40 Mutant Spider + Monstro's Lung though I remember doing stuff with it. 03:40 I think I also got Parasite on that run. 03:43 The Adversary is never nice. 03:43 Overall it's Brimstone using enemies that I tend to never like. 03:43 Oh, he's the worst. With the homing Brimstone he is just the worst boss after the Cage, Bloat and Mask of Infamy. 03:44 Cage because roll attack? 03:44 No, because the jump attack. The one that cause the rocky snake to move at you. 03:45 Oh. 03:45 Mega Fatty can be annoying. 03:45 Mostly with its jump attack that's remarkably quick. 03:46 I got used to it ever since I got Real Platinum God achievement. 03:46 Kewl. 03:48 Dark Bum. :3 03:48 Oh, the game-saving item. 03:49 Yep. 03:49 It's always nice to have at least one of "those" items that can single-handedly make a run significantly easier. 03:53 You know, I'd really appreciate it if Idem came back to us, because I want to make that talk between ZWAT Zombie and Dr. Zomboss. 03:55 I forget what Scapular does... 03:57 It gives you a Soul Heart once you are dropped to half a red heart. And this effect regenerates every room, so you can actually make the unlimited D6 with this item and the Habit 03:59 Nice. 03:59 Well so far I'm adoring Dark Bum. 04:00 Well, you might change your mind at times, because he might toss an enemy spider on your face. 04:02 I just rerolled a ball of bandages for Cat o' Nine Tails 04:02 Woosh Worm is very nice. 04:03 I got Bob's Rotten Head from a chest, I'll probably reroll it. 04:04 Oh, I think it's Whip Worm... 04:07 Little Chad. :3 04:19 Speaking of, what part of the game you're at right now? 04:22 I'm not sure, I haven't got to Mom yet. 04:22 Little CHAD should be quite good seeing as I have Dark Bum too. 04:22 Oh. 04:23 Pyromania and Placenta should hopefully reduce the need to replenish red hearts. 04:26 Oh, Brimstone. 04:26 Oh, I claimed the Bloon Beacon tile and got 2 Monkey Knowledge Packs 04:26 Yeah, you pretty much won 04:26 I hope so. 04:26 I've got 7 heart containers. 04:27 Nah, Brimstone is one of the overpowered items - getting it is basically an assured win for you 04:28 I love how I can use D6 to reroll things from chests and the likes. 04:28 Making it more than possible to get new items even in Womb where you don't have the Treasure Room. 04:29 Yeah and then you get Lemon Mishap, or Kamikaze 04:29 I guess that's possible. 04:29 I don't think I've encountered Lemon Mishap. 04:30 Well, Kamikaze is basically the worst item in the game. And it get's so annoying when you get it as The Lost. In the FIRST Treasure Room too. 04:31 I know what I'm talking because it did happen to me once. I was so mad that I just exploded myself with Kamikaze. 04:32 It's wonderful to reroll a mediocre item and get one of the heavily desirable ones. 04:32 Although it's exceptionally annoying to get a heavily desirable item and then nothing but trash the entire game. 04:33 Welcome to the randomly generated game. 04:33 And so you're relying almost entirely on that one good item. 04:33 Yep. 04:45 l 04:45 Yo. 04:45 Hi 04:46 Welcome. 04:48 nice 04:48 Oh. 04:48 yeah 04:48 Hypno1337 04:48 Welcome 04:48 2 minutes later - Hypno Leaves the chat 04:52 But no matter. 04:53 What could we do? 04:53 Children. 05:13 Seriously? Don't you have anything better in mind? 04:52 But no matter. 04:53 What could we do? 04:53 Children. 05:13 Seriously? Don't you have anything better in mind? 05:15 Not really. 05:19 I thought that you would suggest something like talking about Splatoon related stuff, or something. 05:22 That can be done. 05:32 I guess the SRP overall can be discussed. 05:33 Yeah, pretty much. We might actually have to come back to it at some point, because it really took a lot of time for me to come back here. 05:36 Also one thing about PvZ 2 - I HATE Jurassic March with passion. 05:38 I personally think it is too difficult to handle at times, except maybe of the final boss, but there was no level in there where I didn't actually lose a lawnmower 05:38 I haven't exactly got far into PVZ2. 05:38 Well I've beaten everything so far. 05:38 Nice. 05:39 Including this all-gargantuar stage in modern world, but I simply did reach the point in the game where it's close to impossible to don't lose a lawnmower and sometime you end up with your brains being eaten by zombies 05:43 I presume it's a case of the zombies getting tougher but the plants aren't? 05:46 Well, Moonflower is good, but I don't really see her as more than just cheap plant that gives you lots of sun. Because Nightshade and Shadow-shroom are actually pretty terrible. 05:46 First Strike Sunflower is excellent. 05:47 Also one thing I also hate in modern world - EVeRY Neon Mixtape zombie you will meet will use their special abilities with the other ones in unison 05:47 Damn. 05:49 I have once seen Glitter dudes and MC Zom-B s coming at me at once and it was annoying - Glitters protected the rest while MCs just destroyed my Phat Beets with their microphone flails 05:49 GJ, EA? 05:50 Yeah, GJ, congratulations, you have made the most unforgiving time line in the entire game. 05:50 Man, even Big Wave Beach wasn't THAT difficult 05:52 With Gargantuars on early levels, portals appearing out of nowhere (Jester Zombies I hate you) and finally the tough zombies appearing in every wave (Not to mention these herds of imps in the beginnings) There's close to no way to make it without losing a lawnmover 05:52 I mean it doesn't give you that much, because only 10 coins per mover, but even then it still drives you mad. 05:55 Of course. 05:59 But tell me, do you like the way Punk Zombie dance? 06:02 I haven't got that far. 06:02 You haven't got to Neon Mixtape? 06:03 No. 06:03 So where you are at? Frostbite Caves? 06:05 I think the 2nd world. 06:05 Oh, Pirate Seas. 06:06 Yep. 06:06 I like this one. 06:07 Also, you what's a trick that will win you the final Last Stand level? 06:08 In the Pirate Seas, because the last level (if I remember properly) Is the last Stand with only Swashbucklers and Imp Cannons 06:13 Oh, I haven't even got that far. 06:13 I haven't played much PVZ2, as you can tell. 06:14 Oh, I have beaten the Valenbrainz Pinata Party and I got a costume for Phat Beet 06:17 Kewl. 2016 02 02